Tell me i'm wanted
by DaniXOXOR5LOVE
Summary: Rydel Lynch has just 21 and she's pregnant...with ratliff's baby. she doesn't know its his or how she even got pregnant but it happened. she runs away from her troubles and 6 years later she reunited with r5 on accident and oh boy...do they have some questions...RYDELLINGTON!
1. she's what?

said the little test. pregnant? she couldn't be...

could she?

Rydel sat in the bathroom dumb founded.

"I'm pregnant?" she asks herself.

"Rydel? are you ok?" asks Ellington from outside of the door. "uh-uhm yeah-h I'm fine. I'll be right out." she says as she gets up.

she quickly disposed of the three tests and opened the door.

seeing ratliff right in her face caused her to stumble. "whoa...del! be careful!" he says catching her. "well maybe if you weren't in my face I would be ok!" she yells at him.

he's shocked. she has never done that before.

yelled at him?

this day just keeps getting weirder.

you see, he has just realized he had feelings for Rydel.

big time.

before he knew he liked her but had to stay committed to Kelly. but now, things are different.

Kelly and him broke it off.

and they've already had sex.

they were at a party and things got out of hand with Rydel's drinking. it was her 21st birthday and she could drink legally.

she had grabbed his shirt and took him to the nearest room that didn't have anyone in it doing what they were about to do.

and that's how it got started. but we don't need the details.

he figured out he loved her and told her too. but since she obviously doesn't remember, he's got to do it again.

pain courses throughout Rydel and she starts to feel sick.

running to the bathroom, she runs into ratliff again. "jeesh! stop getting in my w-" "Kelly and I broke up." says ratliff cutting off Rydel.

happiness rushes through her. she has feelings for the brunette also but Kelly got in the way.

"wh-what? why?" she asks nervously trying to hide her smile.

"one- just smile already." she smiles "and two- she didn't like my behavior at your birthday party."

"what did you do?" his smile fades. he already knew she hadn't remembered but he had to have hope. "are you sure you won't be mad?" he asks. "of course not." she says.

"well..." *beep beep! beep beep!* "oh...gotta get that! hello?"


	2. the scary truth

HIIIIIIIIIIIII HOW ARE YOU TODAY! I'M UPDATING!

*ON THE PHONE*

Ellington ?*

jello?

ell? its Kelly.

Kelly? I don't want to talk to you. I love someone else..

but Ellington! I love you! please take me back?

He hung up. he didn't need the drama right now he just wanted to be with Rydel. "ell? why did you tell Kelly that? take her back! you guys had chemistry!" "yah? well why do I love someone else if we had chemistry?" Ellington asked.

"well then who do you love?" asked as if she already didn't know the answer. of course its Laura! they always flirt!

"you" he says running the back of his neck.

me? she thought to herself. he's lying. he's gotta be.

"you're kidding...don't play with my feelings ell! I can't deal with that." she says backing up in disbelief.

"I'm not joking del. I've always had some feelings for you but after your party, it turned into love." he says looking down.

"Ellington, I love you too, but I can't deal with that right now. I'm sorry!" she says running away. "del wait! RYDEL PLEASE!" he says with tears.

Rydel is finally starting to piece it all together. they slept together.

he was talking about the actions at her party. 'after your party it turned into love' is what he said.

this is how she got pregnant.

why couldn't she remember? oh. that's right, she was drunk!

she had to leave. but how? how without hurting anyone? she decided to go to her room and listen to music while thinking.

a particular song came on as soon as she turned it on.

'I got this feeling on the summer day when you were gone I crashed my car into the bridge. I watched, I let it burn I threw your s*** into a bag and pushed it down the stairs I crashed my car into the bridge.

I don't care, I love it. I don't care.

I got this feeling on the summer day when you were gone I crashed my car into the bridge. I watched, I let it burn I threw your s*** into a bag and pushed it down the stairs I crashed my car into the bridge.

I don't care, I love it. I don't care.

You're on a different road, I'm in the Milky Way You want me down on earth, but I am up in space You're so damn hard to please, we gotta kill this switch You're from the 70's, but I'm a 90's b***

I love it! I love it!

got this feeling on the summer day when you were gone I crashed my car into the bridge. I watched, I let it burn I threw your s*** into a bag and pushed it down the stairs I crashed my car into the bridge.

I don't care, I love it. I don't care, I love it, I love it. I don't care, I love it. I don't care.

You're on a different road, I'm in the Milky Way You want me down on earth, but I am up in space You're so damn hard to please, we gotta kill this switch You're from the 70's, but I'm a 90's b***

I don't care, I love it. I don't care, I love it, I love it. I don't care, I love it. I don't care, I love it, I love it. I don't care. I love it.'

and that, my friends, is how Rydel Lynch figured out how she was going to run away.

I love you guys so I updated! ok there you go! love you all! bye! oh and check me out on wattpad ausllylover2345:) and my friend rosslynchforeverlove oh and Rossismyhusband:) oh and I don't own I love it by icona pop:)


End file.
